The Heiress and the Pauper
by FlimsicallyIrrational
Summary: She of noble blood, borne from generations of premier pedigree. He of the common earth, forged from the fires of poverty and labor. In Beacon they become the same, absent of everything they have known, except for each other. AU. White Knight. Mature.
1. Renaissance

The Kingdom of Atlas in all its finery lay before her, a majestic and powerful city guarded by mighty walls and even mightier huntsmen. All of this, framed by the ornate window of her bedchambers. To have such a breathtaking view so high above the city represented just another privilege of the ultra-wealthy, a privilege that many masses of Atlas would have died for.

Weiss Schnee hated the view. To the daughter of one of Atlas' most powerful businessmen, it represented everything she hated about her life as the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, superfluous displays of power and the cage that was her family's estate.

Finding her room all too stuffy and the day all too new, Weiss endeavored to escape the mansion for the day. It was not easy, but through the years Weiss had learnt which guards and servants could be manipulated. Through her mix of the usual bribery, flattery, and flirting she soon made it to her destination.

Winter's pond. Secluded within the forests of her family's estate, the pond was her elder sister's last secret gift before the idiot had gotten herself swallowed by Grimm the following fall. Weiss would never forgive her of that, but was thankful of this one private place on her family's land. This was her place, and through the years nobody had ever came out to bother her so far from the estate's interior.

The pond in view, Weiss quickly shed her heavy Atlesian dress. She let out a sigh as the smooth material fell from her shoulders, mirroring her easing mind as she slipped easily out of the practiced demure mindset that was demanded of the Schnee heiress. Greeting the water with a moan of pleasure she let herself drift in the shallow water, her body facing towards the sky as she floated with her back to the earthen floor.

The coolness of the pond coupled with the warmth of the risen sun caressed Weiss's naked body and unconsciously she let her mind wander. A product of her blossoming youth she often dreamed of a handsome man joining her, his gentle hands gracing her with the attention she deserved. It was an impossible if pleasant distraction. As the Schnee heiress it was likely that her husband would be chosen for her, a suiter that would be determined from the wealth added to the Schnee coffers and not from her personal desires. Her mind snarled at the idea, of trading one cage for another.

Weiss let herself drift for just under half of the hour, basking under the sun before boredom overtook her. Taking a gasp of air she swam towards the deep end of the pond, shivering slightly as cool liquid pressed at her from all sides. Satisfied, she came out of the water along the pond's edge, water dripping from her long white hair and down the curves of her body. She bit her lip in annoyance as she regarded her drying body, Winter at her age had at this point developed voluptuous curves, curves that seemed to have escaped Weiss herself. She blamed her Schnee blood for its fickleness.

Her senses tingled and a nebulous flutter in the corner of her eye almost stopped her heart. She was being watched. Carefully, she used the towel she had brought along and started to dry herself off, doing her best attempts to cover herself. It was difficult, but she tried to make her demeanor seem as nonchalant as she could. A deep sense of disgust filled her at the presence of prying eyes, but she quickly dressed herself before leaving the shore of the pond.

Only to stop and hide behind some bushes on the way back towards the estate proper. Eyes narrowed, she tried to see who had dared to spy on her when she was in such a vulnerable state. Soon, a sheepish looking and red faced boy her age emerged from the foliage, before he disappeared towards the direction of the mansion. It was Jaune, the Blacksmith's apprentice and the son of one of the Schnee family's servants.

She saw him later again running errands for his master as she was relaxing on the mansion's steps. She pretended not to notice, but she caught him looking at her from the corner of her eye, twice.

She had trouble sleeping that night, her mind wrangling over the day's events. She felt extremely violated from the encounter, as her mind wandered to the blacksmith's apprentice and his prying eyes. She tried to promise herself that she would never go to the pond again, never speak to the boy unless it was necessary. The second promise easy as she had hardly spoken to him up till now, but the first she found excruciatingly difficult. She wanted to go back to the pond, and she wanted to feel the same thrilling feeling she had felt during her discovery.

That night, she had dreams that would have made even Winter blush.

The next morning she had made her decision. At the nearest opportunity Weiss went back to the pond with a secret hope that Jaune might be hiding within the bushes again.

On arrival, she shed her clothing once more with the exception of her underclothes, leaving her admittedly expensive bra and panties on as she slipped into the water. Like the day before, she let herself bask in the sun's warmth, but kept a careful watch from the corner of her eyes for any movements.

Her patience was rewarded as she found Jaune's hiding spot. A victorious and vicious feeling overtook her, and with gleeful she climbed out of the water unheeding the fact that her swim had made her garments translucent to the point of transparency. Without trepidation she stalked over to his hiding spot, reveling in the aura of palpable fear that seemed to have grown instantaneously.

She looked at him with a gaze that seemed to pierce his soul, "What do you think you are doing?"

Jaune knew that he had to run, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. He felt a bead of sweat down his neck as he tried to keep his eyes away from her pert breasts to no avail, "I-I-I-I I'm sorry! Please I didn't meant to follow you! Spare me!" he begged, as he scrambled backwards finding himself backed up against a tree.

Weiss stalked closer and Jaune nearly let out a yelp as she brought her face nearly inches from his, "Is that so? Do what I say then, and I may consider letting this transgression go."

"Of course! Miss Schnee I-" Jaune stiffened as he felt her soft hands on his shirt, still dripping with water. "M-M-Miss Schnee, what-"

"Lie still. I want to satisfy a certain… curiosity." she whispered, reveling in a feeling of rebelliousness. If only her father could see her now.

"P-Please Miss Schnee. I'm but a blacksmith's apprentice and you-."

Jaune froze as two dainty fingers pressed against his lips, "Shhh, do not talk so much." Jaune gasped as he felt his pants slide down his legs, revealing his dangerous shame.

Weiss held a gasp as she stared at his erect manhood that seemed to point directly at her. Of course, her sister had regaled her with stories but she had never seen the real thing. She watched enraptured as it seemed to pulse with a life of its own, and as it shivered as she prodded it lightly with a finger.

"M-Miss Schnee, they will come looking for me."

She heard his voice but muffled as if he was standing under pouring rain. With fascination, she let herself caress the manhood before taking him fully into her hands, just before she remembered one of Winter's stories. His breathing hitched and he groaned as she stroked the length, using her free hand to play with his balls underneath.

Drawing from her memories of some particularly naughty late night discussions with her sister, Weiss got on her knees. Weiss wondered what it would taste like as she stuck out her tongue and gently prodded the tip. From the back of her mind she heard him moan as she leaned forward, engulfing the tip of the member into her mouth. With a mischievous look she looked up at him, reveling in his lidded gaze of bliss and disbelief.

She took a breath, and then she pressed forward. She put half of him into her mouth before moving back and forth slowly. Each time she tried to go a little deeper. It was with disappointment she heard him moan and a tangy taste filled her mouth. She released herself with a pop only to recoil as his member began to spurt streaks of white fluid at her. A line of the liquid landing on her face before the gushes spurt onto the creamy top of her breasts.

She gazed in wonder at the creamy white fluid, and touched it with some trepidation.

Jaune's mind quickly returned to him, as worried expression crossed his face. "They'll be looking for me, I need to leave," Weiss did not miss the hint of disappointment in his tone.

"You are here to obey me," Weiss purred as she grasped onto him, but found that he was starting to get soft, "What happened?"

"Miss Schnee I-I need time to recharge, it was too much."

Weiss pouted, before her face brightened, "Can you sneak back here tomorrow?"

"I-I… I will do it Miss Schnee."

The following day Weiss suffered her deluge of tutors. She pretended to pay attention so as to avoid punishment, but her mind continuously wandered to the previous day. Soon, the time approached and she slipped away from the day's responsibilities.

Jaune was waiting for her. He gasped as she came into view, the most beautiful creature he had seen. She wore a traditional Atlesian noble dress. Flowing robes of white streaked with dark blue. A short jacket that ended just above her midriff adorned her shoulders, meeting the collar of her dress where a shiny silver pendant flashed mightily. Her hair was bound in a youthful ponytail and she wore a pair of white laced gloves.

Jaune still could not believe he was dreaming. "So umm, I'm here. Hello." He greeted with a nervous smile.

Weiss responded by putting her hands on her hips, "Well? Why haven't you removed your clothes," she demanded.

Jaune quickly pulled his shirt over his head, "Of course Miss Schnee. And will you…"

"I'm waiting," Weiss grinned with amusement as he tried to take of his clothes as fast as possible. Soon he was standing naked before her, visibly red with embarrassment. Good. Now he felt what she had on the first day at the pond.

"Are you in discomfort?" Weiss observed with a devilish smile on her face, even as Jaune nodded with embarrassment. "Well I guess I must do something about this." She watched his reactions as she moved forward, his body stiffen as her fingers gently explored his body.

She slowly removed her clothing, purposefully taking as much time as possible while keeping her gaze upon him. His eyes roved her features and he lay still, as if in a trance. When at last she stood above him in all her glory, she gave him a wink.

Speechless, Jaune could do little as she got on her knees and straddled him.

Jaune gasped as he felt the heat of her flower press against him. He could not help a groan as she leaned forward and stroke herself against him. So tantalizing was the experience, he was deathly afraid of releasing too early.

After he had endured her erotic play, Weiss reached down and grasped him with her soft hands. Slowly, she inserted herself on him and after a little pressure gave a little squeak as she felt her insides greet his manhood.

"Miss Schnee?" Jaune whispered, his face a mix of pleasure and worry.

"Do not worry, I am fine." She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before moving her body to an up and down rhythm. Gradually, as she became accustomed to him she increased her speed. Pleasure shot through her as both their breathing became labored, matching with intensity to motion. She felt liberated, as if the great weight that was the moniker of Schnee had fallen off her shoulders. It was incredible.

Unable to help himself, Jaune's roved her body. Finding purchase with her small pert breasts he toyed with them. Weiss gave him a look, before she gasped as he strained himself to meet her.

The rhythm continued to just short of a frenzied sprint, her breathing giving way to cute little gasps. Relying on the stamina he had gained at the forge, Jaune attempted to match her pace but the sensation was too overwhelming. Weiss felt a wetness inside her. Nearly at the same time a feeling erupted from her core, gripping her mind with a flash of ecstasy as her body shook. Within her, she felt him go soft as the sensations faded.

Panting she fell forward onto his chest, aware of the warm fluid of their encounter oozing out of her. With a little apprehension, he moved to hold her in his arms. A movement that was rewarded as she held him, gasping in his ear. Fingers ran through her hair, and Weiss internally preened at the attention. However, the feeling was not to last forever and she arose to dress herself.

As she left, Jaune was looking after her with a mix of worry and adoration. His look stirred something inside her even as her body made its way back to the mansion, back to the routine that was the Schnee heiress.

It soon became clear that there were only to things for Weiss to look forward to in life. One, was experiencing new and exciting things with Jaune. The other was an indirect consequence. After several secret encounters Jaune began bringing his work for her critique, and a passion for weapons blossomed within her. It took some time, but eventually she managed to convince her father of the necessity of self-defense classes, quoting Winter's death. Thus, during the day she received training from her tutors but in the evening she worked with a saber. If she was lucky, she would secretly train with the guards but such encounters were short and rushed. It was to her great pride and disappointment that she soon outpaced the skill of her tutors on account of her immense natural skill. A torrent of passion forged within her core and she set her sights even higher.

Weiss continued to live her mundane life. She attended to her family's guests, gave deference to her academic tutors, and endeavored through her etiquette lessons. However, coupled with secret encounters with Jaune she continued to hone her skills in secret and kept her ear to the floor for an opportunity. An opportunity to escape.

Said opportunity came. Not far from her family's estate was a tournament to be held on behalf of the famous Beacon Academy. The academy was considered the most prestigious in the known world, training warriors from all walks of life. Even better, it lay on an entirely different continent from Atlas. Weiss soon realized that for her dreams to come into fruition, she had to win the tournament and gain invitation into the Academy. Fate had given her a chance to escape this life of hers and she would not let this opportunity pass.

The tournament came and Weiss slipped away from the mansion. She enlisted the aid of Jaune, who expressed great worry for her but otherwise acquiesced to her wishes. She exchanged her fine clothes for some of his spare ones. An old pair of trousers and a smelly tunic. For extra precaution and to great personal distress she allowed Jaune to pad soot from the forge into her hair, the result darkened her hair to a greyish color. Distinctly different from the regal Schnee white.

Her skill was tested to the utmost degree and she very nearly lost sight of her goal. The cheers from the crowd in the stands however, the heat of battle, and the adrenaline that flowed through her kept her afloat however, and she eventually emerged victorious.

It was near daybreak when she was finally released. Outside the arena Jaune waited for her, a hesitant smile on his face as he opened his arms in an awkwardly. He had become bolder through the months. She returned his hug, beaming.

"Jaune, I have done it. I have secured my entrance to Beacon Academy."

* * *

AN: No apologies. Is this plot an excuse for lemons? Partly, but I find the intense dynamic of the couple coupling out of wedlock more interesting than the normal will they get together or not shenanigans.

The chapter was too Weiss-centric, next chapter will be Jaune's time in the sun. He comes off as wooden here, but in my head AU Weiss doesn't notice him much.


	2. Pussyfoot

Jaune entered with some difficulty through the window. Gasping in exhaustion as he nearly collapsed into the bedroom. Four stories, he had climbed, relying only on the old vines that adorned the Schnee walls. It was terrifying, and though Jaune was by no means a weak boy he had feared for his life several times. Jaune had never attempted to climb the Schnee mansion before, and he hoped this would be the first and last time.

Tonight, however was a special night.

The night of the tournament Weiss had disappeared back into the estate, soon after he made clear to her that he disproved of her interest in Beacon Academy. The day after he had seen her in the gardens. She was pointedly ignoring his presence. Finally, after a week of this treatment it dawned on him that the Schnee heiress was avoiding him.

He panicked. Day and night at the forge he worked. Jaune had remembered her love for the rapier and with much begging to his master he forged a weapon he thought would be worthy of her attention. The fateful day came when he delivered his work to the estate guards.

It was promptly returned the next morning.

Jaune had despaired, until he found a note hidden within the scabbard.

'Tomorrow night. Climb the south wall and into the second window. It will be open.'

There was no signature, but he understood.

The Heiress was reading when he entered the room. She sat crossed legged, absorbed in a book as moonlight shone upon her through the large window. Jaune was captivated as always.

Weiss Schnee was a girl of great beauty. Her classical Atlesian blood had blessed her with clear blue eyes, high cheek bones, and the signature Schnee hair color of the most brilliant white. Her small lips were rouged, complementing her fair complexion. She was dressed elegantly in a stately assembles of lonely blues, an absent collar paired with a shining brooch that accentuated the creamy white of her exposed neck. Her hair coiffed in a loose ponytail that paired well with her soft inquisitive smile.

Jaune let out a small gasp as her eyes flashed to his, her blues eyes keen and amused. He watched as his lady stood and walked unobtrusively towards the door of the bedchamber.

 _Click_

She had locked the room. With nary a whisper she spun on her feet to face him.

"Oh dear. I seem to have a guest. Sir, state your business for intruding so late at night," she spoke in a faux-regal amused voice. Jaune could only gulp as the light of the moon cast a brilliant sheen over her body as she stalked towards him.

"I got your message Ms. Schnee, I-" he went quiet as she caressed his face with a soft hand.

"Are you an intruder who has come to steal my most precious treasure? I assure you my good sir, you will find nothing here," Weiss seemed to take definite satisfaction at her own words, as she drifted away with a light sigh.

Jaune was a blacksmith's apprentice, a worthless nobody, a pauper with not two lien to his name but he wasn't stupid. Weiss Schnee would never willingly call someone 'sir', unless…

"Apologies my Lady, but I uh… I have come to steal this treasure of yours so that I can live as a rich man to the end of my days," he declared uncertainly, his eyes lowered as he gave a deep bow.

As Jaune looked up, he discovered Weiss staring at him with a wide smile on her face.

"But sir! Do you not trust the words of a maiden so fair?" the Heiress' face adopted a devastatingly forlorn expression. Jaune's heart beat fast with emotion, but he steeled himself.

"I must insist. The treasure must be here somewhere… and I shall find it!" the apprentice finished with a flourish and could not help feeling a little foolish.

He nearly recoiled as Weiss produced and tossed him a small key from the sleeves of her dress, "Well then sir, I leave you to your search," she sighed dismissively as she waved him off with an errant gesture.

Emboldened by perceived approval, Jaune began to search the chamber. He kept a constant eye on Weiss, who never seemed to express disapproval as he went drawer to drawer and chest to chest in the large bedchamber. It was quite the experience for the poor boy. Jaune had never seen so much wealth concentrated in such a small space, as he sated his curiosity of the lofty rich. Eventually, after he had perused through the various shelves and brushed against the plethora of expensive baubles he turned to her with a confused expression.

Now the heiress donned a sour expression, "Good. You have seen then there is nothing here. You have searched _everywhere_ have you not?" Jaune's ears perked before a light dawned upon him.

"My apologies fair lady," he gave another bow, "But you may have more hiding places…" Jaune trailed off as he looked pointedly at Weiss's dress as the ghost of a smile flickered across his face.

"You brute!" the Schnee heiress hissed, crossing her arms indignantly, "You believe I have hidden the treasure upon my person?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Jaune answered with a deliberate nod.

"Barbarian!" Weiss accused as she stamped her foot in anger, "Fine, I will allow you to search my garments. However, it must be on _my_ terms."

Weiss spun on her feet and stalked towards the chamber's large dresser. Patiently, Jaune watched as Weiss pulled large silk contraption from her furniture and made her way to the chamber's single large window. Realization dawned, as Weiss set up a large rectangular screen.

The screen was adorned with an intricate pattern of snowflakes that denoted the Schnee family emblem and as Weiss stepped behind it however, Jaune realized that the screen was only partially opaque. The thin material, which would usually cover the occupant in its entirety during the day, proved ineffectual at night.

The moonlight shone through the large window, allowing a clear shadow across the screen to be visible. Jaune watched enraptured, as the shadow of Weiss's curved body began to move.

He watched as the heiress stepped out of her shoes. His mouth hanging as she bent downward, her back arching as she slowly unfurled her stockings. He watched as a dainty hand grasped thin cloth and they appeared to the side of the screen.

Jaune took the stockings and made a show of inspecting them. Gently he placed them down upon the bed before turning his attention back to the screen. Weiss stood facing him, hands on her hips with impatience.

"Not enough," Jaune spoke, his voice hoarse.

He felt a heat cross his body as she continued with a flourish. Again and again she removed another piece of her clothing in a sultry manner. Her long hair flicking to the side as she removed her corset. Her arms moving elegantly as she slipped out of her blouse. He watched enraptured as she shimmied cutely out of her chemise.

Jaune's eyes roved the screen, as he took hold of the last item. A clip that had released her hair. A deep yearning growing within him, as the profile of the heiress stared at him mockingly. The outlined swell of her breasts and curves of her body teased from the other side of thin fabric. She seemed to be looking to the side of the screen, her arms sweeping in a provocative gesture. Jaune was reminded of their passionate encounters.

"Still not satisfied you dunce?" Weiss's sharp voice came through the screen, "Very well. I shall permit you to search upon my person."

Jaune swallowed audibly, as he watched Weiss's shadow make a slow approach to the edge of the screen. Deathly silent, his ears heard her shallow breathing and his eyes glued to the shadows on the screen.

He watched as a creamy white leg appeared into view and then, as Weiss turned the corner, an expanse of soft bare skin under the fading moonlight. Snow white hair cascading down around her shoulders as her bare body came into view. A single arm wrapped around her, covering the roundness of her breasts. The second, Weiss lay delicately between her legs, hiding her lips from view.

He watched her as she stood shyly, looking intensely uncomfortable and invulnerable. Jaune breathed deep, taking in her intoxicating scent. He could not control himself as his eyes raked over her body, from the length of her legs, to the swell of her hips, to the curve of shoulders. He watched breath taken as she pulled closer, eyes downcast.

"I am at your mercy sir," she whispered.

Hesitant, Jaune reached with hands. They landed on her shoulders, brushing along her body as he moved downward. Excitement in his breath, his fingers moved past her arms to focus on the swell of her hips. His hands moved to caress the length of her thighs before ending at her bare feet. He could not help but feel the front of his pants start to swell, as a heat rose to his face.

She turned elegantly, revealing her bare shoulders and back forming a perfect valley before reaching the swell of her bottom. Jaune first started at the nape of neck, a smile spreading across his face as she gasped at his touch. Down the length of her back he drifted before his hands rested on her backside, which he gave a soft squeeze. She twitched at the action but said nothing.

She turned again, slowly releasing an arm as the swell of her breasts and two pink buds came into view. He watched in fascination as they seem to heave slightly, moving at her resting breaths.

Before he could move, she had taken hold of his hand. Gently, she guided him to her cleavage. Jaune could feel the palpable excitement in the air. He leaned forward, moving closer to her small pert breasts. His hands moved across her chest, cupping her breasts as he brushed and thumbed against her nipples. Jaune felt a sense of satisfaction, as the heiress moaned slightly.

Jaune stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Her beautiful eyes met his own, as she backed away moving towards the bed. A lone hand was extended towards him, beckoning. Jaune followed like a lost puppy.

Without turning Weiss sat on the silk bead, leaning backwards as she removed the offending hand from between her lags. Jaune watched as her flower revealed itself, her aroused labia parting as she spread her regions gently with her fingers. The fleshy pink lips glistened with moisture, seemingly dripping with wetness. Her free hand made a 'come hither' gesture.

He lunged forward, only to stop as Weiss moved to embrace him. He groaned as she coyly nibbled at his cheek, pressing her body to his. Through the thickness of his tunic he could feel the heat of her skin. He hissed in pleasure as he felt his trousers fall to the floor and a moist wetness rubbing against his manhood. His rod bulging, begging for release.

Involuntary, his hips thrusted forward, sliding her flower against his heat. He wanted to grab her and push her down, but he weakly allowed himself to be still, as she nibbled and whispered nothings into his ear. His strength left him, as Weiss gave him a wink and soft kiss. All the while, moving her hips forwards and backwards, letting the moist of her nether-regions cover his crotch.

His eyes widened as she fell to her knees and he felt the familiar sensation of her soft mouth. He groaned as she expertly slid her tongue down his length. Her hands gripping and fondling as she brought him right up to burst before withdrawing almost entirely.

Soon, Jaune found himself near to tears, panting as his crotch begged for release. Desperately he looked down, his pleading eyes meeting her amused ones, before she released herself with a pop.

"I need you to promise me something Jaune," Weiss asked, continuing to stroke him.

His body burning, Jaune grit his teething frustration, "Anything M-Miss Schnee. Anything."

Furiously, she brought his pain to an end. His manhood erupting as loops of his seed exploded from his core. His violent spurts traveled through the air, the first string falling across Weiss's long hair as the rest landing across her face. Normally, Jaune would have felt a sense of joy at this, but Weiss was continuing to look up at him, unperturbed by the creamy substance.

"Jaune. Do not follow me to Beacon."

* * *

AN: The plot moves forward at a snail's pace. The next update may take time longer than expected. Beacon and Weiss will be the focus. Thank you to everyone who has given a review. Criticism is always appreciated.


	3. Contest

Weiss slipped away at night. The original plan was to make her way through Atlas and vanish without a trash. Guilt changed her plans however, and Weiss left a note for her parents.

She expressed her condolences and her good wishes. Truly, she did not hate her parents but the life they wished for her was so very different from the life she wished for herself.

'I hope one day you will forgive me and we shall reunite with joy and open arms. For now, do not chase after me'

Weiss did not visit Jaune before she left the Schnee Estate. Her escape relied on being swift and she knew that if she would see him she would linger. She instead moved on towards greater things.

Vale, the city that housed Beacon Academy was a several week journey from Atlas. Weiss had secured a seat on a cargo liner that was trading between the kingdoms of Vale and Atlas. The cost was exorbitant and heavily impacted her personal finances, even after she had successfully charmed the price to a bargain. However, the rest of the trip was uneventful and the Schnee remained unbothered in the hold.

Eventually they arrived, and Weiss watched as Beacon – her new home – steadily came into view. The academy sat on an island of its own, a stone's throw from the ports of Vale. Tall spires of brilliant white pointed to the sky like arrows. Circling the towers lay rows upon rows of large white arches that hid most of the Academy from view. The architecture was powerful and imposing, casting a long shadow over nearby Vale. Weiss wondered if the engineering rivaled her own kingdom of Atlas, as the central spire of Beacon seemed near to if not at the height of the Schnee Tower that dominated Atlas' skyline. She felt a feeling of awe as the ship approached the landing, a fine cobbled path laying between a small dock and the academy, itself lined with dozens of triumphant banners.

She disembarked at the landing. The tiny port itself seemed terribly quiet, and she watched silently as the cargo liner turned to set sail towards Vale. She spent a minute to check her baggage before she turned towards the academy.

She followed the cobblestone to the entrance of the school. An eerie silence met her as the academy seemed devoid of activity. As she approached, a large statue standing near the entrance captured her attention. Upon a rocky outcropping was a stone man and woman perched in triumph over a grimm beneath them. Weiss let herself appreciate the craftsmanship.

Her head jerked as the large wooden doors – the entrance to the academy – opened.

A blonde woman with sharp green eyes approached her, "Ms. Weiss. I see you have decided to accept our invitation."

Weiss nodded. Luckily, the academy seemed disinterested in past history. Beacon had accepted Weiss's wishes to keep her surname anonymous.

"I am Glynda. Headmistress of Beacon Academy," the headmistress spoke simply, absent of any emotion on her face. Weiss acquiesced the woman had a pretty face, but her stern demeanor made the headmistress come off as cold and harsh. She guessed Glynda had to be middle-aged at the youngest.

"Follow me to your quarters," Glynda commanded without hesitation. Weiss was slightly taken aback, but quickly remembered that the headmistress would not have known of her particular pedigree. The feeling that she would be treated as any other soothed her nerves, and Weiss followed with a small smile on her face.

Soon the two came to a solid oak door and Glynda left Weiss to the room that would be her home for several years. The room was small. Two beds and two desks and a single dresser. A young woman seemed to be studying at a desk and rose to meet her.

"I'm Blake, I'll be your roommate," the woman introduced herself rather seriously.

Blake had long dark hair that fell to the small of her back and a piercing gaze that seemed somehow feline to Weiss. Like Glynda, she didn't smile with her introduction but rather than stern she seemed wary.

Weiss thought it best not to antagonize her new roommate, but she looked pointedly at Blake's rather scandalous dress.

"It's not my fault," Blake glared hotly at her own scantily clad state, "It's Beacon's uniform. We're supposed to wear it while we're here. There should be one for you in the dresser."

"Well…" Weiss stated slowly as she regarded the skimpy uniform dubiously, "I hope the winters will be warm, or I might just freeze to death."

The uniform was composed of a top and a skirt. The skirt, light red in color barely constituted enough clothing to be called short skirt rather than a piece of fabric. The hem barely fell past her hips and gradually shortened towards her sides before lengthening again. The skirt was loose enough for combat, but Weiss was sure that it would only just barely cover her underwear while she was standing still and not at all if she was on the move.

The top was a thin fabric held up by two straps and had just enough length to cover her breasts. The material seemed similar to the skirt, loose and fit for combat. The rest of the uniform consisted of a pair of sandals and a ribbon. The ribbon was white and she copied her roommate and tied the cloth to her ankle.

"So… where do you hail from? How did you enroll into Beacon?" Weiss asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"I'm from Vale," Blake answered easily but with calculating eyes, "I've been on my own for a long time. Beacon seemed an easy transition."

Weiss noted that absent of Blake's admission was how Blake kept her living as a young girl in Beacon.

"You came from the street?" Weiss ventured. In fact, the woman seemed far too beautiful and mysterious. The few urchins Weiss had seen in Atlas looked nothing like the creature before her.

"Yes," Blake answered with a measured look, "I was too young for Beacon, so I did what I had to do to get by."

"And what was that, stealing?" Weiss asked.

Blake fell quiet, and Weiss immediately felt guilty. After a tense silence the heiress spoke.

"I'm from Atlas."

Blake raised her eyebrows. "Atlas? I've never been but I've heard of good things."

Weiss preened at the unexpected compliment, "It was a good home. I must ask of Vale however, I always found it to be incredibly interesting."

The heiress gave herself a pat on the back as the conversation began to relax. Blake kept her guarded attitude, but by the next day Weiss felt she had made some progress with her new roommate.

The first week was absent of physical training so the students could mingle amongst themselves. A few lectures about weapons was offered and Weiss attended. Otherwise, Weiss and Blake fell into an easy routine. Weiss appreciated the excellent food provided and soon the bare living conditions were forgotten.

Outside of Blake however, Weiss's attempts to connect with other students failed. The majority of her classmates were guarded and wary. Blake as well, but she was stuck with Weiss for many hours of the day. The two spent most of their spare time with each other during the first week, mainly from a shared interest in talking as little as possible about their past histories.

At the end of the week, the two were awoke by yelling outside their door. It was early morning and Weiss sat up in a daze. The room was still dark, the sun had yet to rise. She heard Blake grumble and roll out of bed to answer the door. One of their seniors confronted the two with an impatient look,

"The headmistress commands that all recruits are to report to the main hall immediately," the student ordered acidly before he left. Weiss groaned as Blake silently cursed.

Sleepily, the two made their way to the hall. Weiss was soon confronted with an unusual sight. The hall had been cleared of its usual chairs and tables. Senior students were present and directing their underclassmen to one side of the hall. Weiss and Blake fell into step with their peers, and came to attention as the headmistress entered followed by a band of instructors. Weiss watched silently as the headmistress regarded the group coolly.

"Today we start your training. There are forty of you novices who were deemed skillful enough to attend our academy this year. In truth, there is only room for twenty of you," Glynda stated simply as she walked before Weiss and her peers, "We shall start with a contest of strength. Healers are present and will be provided at the end of this bout. You should do everything in your power to overwhelm your opponent. This will be your weapon," Glynda motioned and an instructor handed her a small sword. Dark wood and curved hilt.

"Beacon Academy trains only the finest warriors. Prove to us now that you deserve to train in our hallowed halls. Step forward, those who among you think yourselves brave."

The novice class looked nervously at one another. Each individually confident in their own skill, but very much aware of the expertise expected of a Beacon candidate. It would not do to perform badly in front of the headmistress.

Glynda did not seem to wait for a volunteer. She pointed at one of the senior students, a tall woman with short brown hair who stood lazily, hips on her shoulder in defiance.

"You. Pick one of the novices and provide us with a suitable demonstration."

Weiss watched with narrowed eyes as she gave a low before to the headmistress, before stalking the lines of novices.

"Coco of Adel," Blake whispered to her, "I hear she is strong enough to bend iron."

The heiress nearly scoffed. The bending of metal was a parlor trick, unfit of a true warrior. She was determined that when her name became famed throughout the lands it would be for something far more spectacular.

As if the senior had caught her look of disdain, Coco eyes turned towards Weiss with an imperious smile, "Her. She looks scared enough."

A titter swept the crowd of students as Weiss returned the gaze with a thunderous look. She felt the eyes of the hall upon her, their attention slipping off her like water. One such as her was far used to the critical gaze of the many.

"It is decided," the headmistress declared, "Name your terms warrior, for the battle to come."

Instructors moved to the two students, even as their peers drifted to the walls of the great hall. Weiss watched as her opponent shake her head, declining to accept an offered armor and sword. Instead, she began stripping down to her undergarments, as a portion of the class howled and whistled.

"We will fight without weapons. And I, without armor," Coco sniffed, "You should thank me, novice. I'm offering you an advantage."

Weiss's hands clenched into balled fists as she felt a stab of anger course through her body. A handicap would be unacceptable. She shook her head towards the incoming instructor, before she too began to strip.

A move she almost immediately regretted. She winced internally. Coco was wearing the standard undergarments issued by the school. Hardy leather and of good make.

Weiss however, had found herself reluctantly thinking of Jaune the day before. An in the darkness of night she had slipped into a clear white lacy bra and panties. A particular favorite of the young blacksmith. The panties little more than a silken string and the bra with an open top that exposed her creamy white breasts. Weiss couldn't help but blush as she revealed her scandalous outfit.

Glynda walked forwards with a critical eye, "Novice. What is this that you happen to be wearing?"

Weiss winced as she gave an apologetic bow, "Apologies headmistress, I found the outfit… comforting. If you shall permit I shall retire to change immediately."

It was a weak answer and Weiss felt her cheeks burn as laughter echoed throughout the hall. Her eyes glued onto her opponent, who stood watching. A wicked smile across her face.

"No matter. However appropriate it may be, you have an opponent who awaits you," Glynda regarded her with a cold look, "Let this be a lesson of forethought, novice. One day you may find yourself just as unprepared in front of true enemies. Come, we shall begin."

Weiss approached with apprehension. Anger and shame flaring as she sized up her approaching opponent. Coco was far taller than the fair heiress, with a lean build that hinted at a well-conditioned warrior. She was far away from a classic beauty but moved with an extreme confidence.

"The rules are simple," Glynda pronounced, "Incapacitate your opponent or force her to forfeit."

Weiss knew she was unfavored in this match. Her opponent held advantages of height and reach. Her victory depended on leveraging her skill and relying on her opponent to underestimate.

For a brief moment the two stared, two warriors circling the other in an endless loop. Then, Coco attacked.

The woman came at her fast. She had a deceptive speed to her, and Weiss barely sidestepped the larger woman. The heiress wasted no time however, and quickly moved to grapple her larger opponent.

It didn't work. Coco had spun and charged her, and Weiss gasped in pain as Coco slammed into her chest. The impact almost knocked the smaller girl down and the heiress quickly scrambled to her feet. Coco stood over her with a waiting smile.

Infuriated, the heiress feinted and maneuvered to Coco's side. She let out a gasp of surprise however, as Coco caught her and flipped her over a muscled shoulder. Weiss grunted as she hit the ground. She rolled into a recovery, but prickles of pain blossomed throughout her body.

Before she could recover fully, Coco had walked over. With calm indifference Coco pulled her up by her ponytail before delivering a swift kick to her side. Desperately, Weiss struck the woman with her fists but the senior felt as solid as a stone wall. With a stray foot the heiress caught Coco in the ankle and Weiss gasped in relief as the taller woman released her.

As soon as her feet touched the ground Weiss jumped and delivered a swift high kick into Coco's unprotected chin. The larger woman flailed and staggered backwards. A quarter of a second later and she had recovered, her gaze intent upon the smaller girl. Weiss felt a sense of pride as Coco stared at her with pained eyes.

Coco had seemed to steel herself as the woman charged again. Like a bull she covered the short distance with ease, and Weiss struggled to move aside. This time however, Weiss moved to trip her opponent and Coco staggered slightly. The heiress took her chance and moved to hold the larger girl from behind. She was too slow, as Coco turned with a sweeping kick taking the heiress down to the floor. Angry, Weiss also kicked and sent her opponent to the floor. They met and the two grappled.

Coco was stronger and larger, but it was clear that Weiss was surprisingly hard to handle on the floor. The heiress gave a cry of victory as she maneuvered herself on top of her opponent before she began raining down blows upon her. Coco braced herself with her arms, before she dropped a single hand. Pressing forward towards victory, Weiss unloaded upon the larger girl with solid hits.

It was only when she felt a tugging that she realized the senior had a grip around her lacy bra. Her eyes widened as she felt it pull to an extreme length before it snapped. The heiress snarled in embarrassment down at Coco's victorious grin, as the hall erupted in howls and jeers.

Instinctively, the heiress moved to cover herself. As she let up however, Coco was able to obtain a solid grip before throwing the smaller girl off.

An arm still wrapped around her breasts Weiss looked towards the headmistress, who watched in silence. She fumed, it seemed that the match truly was one of no rules. A dirty fight from the start.

Coco snickered as she got to her feet. Indignant, Weiss charged. Coco met her but at the last second Weiss ghosted to the side, planting a firm foot onto Coco's knee. The larger girl gave a yelp of pain as Weis grappled the larger girl and held an arm around her neck. Coco fell backwards, but Weiss didn't make a sound as she kept the girl in a chokehold.

The larger girl struggled and sputtered, but Weiss did not let up. She merely bit her lip in exertion, as her opponent bucked and kicked mightily. She was so close now.

A vindictive look crossed the senior's face as she reached to her side. A look of realization crossed Weiss's face as she felt another tugging, but this time at the string that held her thin panties.

"Bitch!" Weiss snarled, as the thin string finally snapped. The dirty move invigorated the heiress and she held strongly as her opponent thrashed in her arms, "Go to sleep you bitch!"

Coco fought viciously for several minutes, but Weiss stayed strong. Finally, the heiress felt her opponent's efforts weaken.

"Give up!" Weiss screamed angrily, "Give up!"

Weiss watched as slowly her opponent lowered a hand to the ground before her open palm smacked the floor three consecutive times. She watched intently at the headmistress before Glynda nodded, "Ms. Weiss. Your opponent has conceded."

Weiss released her opponent, who gasped in relief before pounding at the floor in anger.

"Well fought novice. You have certainly proven your worth to Beacon," the headmistress said.

Normally Weiss would have appreciated such praise, but she merely grumbled. A sour look on her face, as she scrambled to tie the remnants of her panties back together. The bra had been lost in the fighting and she had a sneaking suspicion one of her treacherous peers had stolen it. The room was silent in her victory but she could not enjoy the shocked awe in her vulnerable state.

She gave a silent look of thanks to Blake, who approached with her Beacon uniform.

"Good fight Weiss," Blake whispered with a hint of apology, "You certainly showed Coco who was boss."

The heiress responded with only a bitter sigh as the crowd of students cleared for the pair. She noticed with irritation that some of them were stifling giggles.

"For what it's worth," Blake bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

Weiss grunted, "Don't be. I am accustomed to such attention," Accustomed to, but it did not make the heiress any more comfortable.

She groaned.

This would be a long five years.

* * *

AN: Apologies for the late reply. The last couple of weeks have been rough. I'm not wholly satisfied with the chapter but on rewrite the action kept getting worse. Next we'll be moving on to Jaune as usual.


End file.
